


Мистер Скелет

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: Ляки, тетка, мистер Скелет, упоминаются нехи





	Мистер Скелет

Тетка очень громко орала, если узнавала, что Ляки выходила за заборище. Наклонялась низко-низко, к самому лицу Ляки и широко разевала рот, в котором были слюни и гнилые зубы. Ляки смотрела в ее рот и представляла, что это пещера. Очень опасная. Но там, далеко внизу, спрятаны сокровища. Тетка орала, что за забором висельники и всякий сброд. И монстры тоже. Она, конечно, была права, тетка. Но она была не мама, а сестра мамы. Маму Ляки не знала, но, наверное, та не была похожа на тетку. Тетка толстая и старая. У нее трясется рука, когда она долго сидит у порога и курит. Висельники приносят тетке еду и всякое, а тетка за то рассказывает им, что их ждет завтра. Все верили ее рассказам, ведь она никогда не ошибалась. Но Ляки тетка почему-то не говорила, что случится назавтра. Только пугала висельниками и монстрами и давала немного еды. Иногда мягкой, иногда всякой. Мягкая была вкусней всего, но из-за нее Ляки потом маялась животом. 

Однако любой еды всегда было мало, а потому Ляки привыкла протискиваться в щель в заборе, что таилась за кустом лопуха, и шла искать еду и что-нибудь интересное. Самое интересное было, конечно же, в Большом месте. Но и монстры там водились особенно страшные. Ляки знала, как незаметно прокрадываться мимо многих из них, но иногда все равно попадала в переделки. Ляки не особо боялась. Тетка часто орала, что мама скончалась в родах и что Ляки последует за ней, если не будет слушаться. Последовать за мамой — этого Ляки втайне всегда хотела. Но пока еще боялась. Потому она отсиживалась в темных провалах каменных коробок, забиралась на самый верх, а то и на самый низ по бесконечным лестницам. Собирала красивые разноцветные бумажки, всякие интересные вещи. Хотя многие были сломанные, а если и не были — Ляки все равно не знала, как ими пользоваться. Никто не знал.

«Мы все забыли, — сказала однажды тетка, когда выкурила особенно много. — Всё забыли, дура, понимаешь? Никто и не помнит, что случилось. И когда оно случилось. Видела город? Он так называется — город. Там жило много людей, так болтают. Хотя разве можно верить тому, что говорят… если, конечно, говорю не я».

Большое место тетка называла словом «город», но Ляки было все равно. Для нее это было Большое место со всякими интересными вещами, странными картинками. На многих были нарисованы почти голые женщины, красивые. Но в жизни Ляки таких не видела. Все были почти как тетка. И она станет как тетка однажды. Будет курить и плеваться сквозь дырку в зубах. И орать.

Ляки собирала эти картинки в отдельную коробочку, сворачивая бумажки много-много раз. Утаскивала все в свое убежище, куда она однажды нечаянно провалилась, а потом едва не осталась там навсегда, потому что не могла найти выход. Теперь это было ее убежищем, где не бывало паучьих собачек и демонов. И висельников. Никаких монстров. Здесь было тихо и темно, а потому Ляки делала факел, чтобы рассматривать длинные тоннели с дверями. Там было много человеческих костей, но такие кости валялись почти везде, а потому Ляки не обращала на них внимания. Разве что одни ей нравились. Скелет сидел в кресле и пялился куда-то вдаль пустыми глазницами. Ляки называла его мистер Скелет. Устроила тайник в его грудной клетке, а череп украсила венком из разноцветных бумажек. И часто рассказывала ему, как прошел день. Вокруг мистера Скелета тоже валялись какие-то бумажки со сложными словами, которые Ляки не знала. И тетка не знала — Ляки спрашивала, но только получила по шее и была отправлена щипать лучину. 

Бумажки, которые валялись вокруг мистера Скелета, Ляки приклеила паучьей слюной на стены, чтобы было красиво. Некоторые были порваны, но она долго искала подходящие кусочки, собирала мозаику. Ей повезло, что тетка учила ее читать. Не все умели читать, а тетка говорила, что Ляки это может пригодиться, как и любое другое умение, которого нет у остальных. Что было написано на листке, который Ляки склеила первым, она даже, затаив дыхание, прочитала:

— Указ… ага… указ… а здесь непонятно… а здесь ядро… яро… едерный… ядерный… удар. Мистер Скелет, кажется, вы любили драться, да? — Ляки строго посмотрела на мистера Скелета, и тот смутился. — Тетка говорит, что надо уметь драться. А то это самое… за мамой уйдешь. Я вот драться не люблю, но и за мамой почему-то страшно. Вам было страшно? Я потому никак не могу выбрать, что мне делать назавтра, а тетка не говорит.


End file.
